The Legend Of Link's Twin Brother
by Mr. Five
Summary: Yaoi. Link's twin is a no good crook, drunk, racist ,and often up to no good. However after testing a canon lands in a distant land with a hated childhood annoyance Justlin. Who turns to a nympho Keaton when splashed with cold water thanks to a fairy.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of May 18, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

The Legend Of Zelda Links Twin Brother

Introduction-

In the Kingdom of Hyrule a hero and savoir of two worlds came freed the queen of twilight and cast down the king of evil. However after the Twilight Mirror was destroyed for all time the hero which in the legends was named Link got married had many children and lived happily ever after.

Sadly the same couldn't be said for his brother who came second and unexpectedly was named 'The Other Link' off the top of his parent's heads. Sadly he was not called such by the people of the village, actually after his many mischievous deeds one being opening a gambling establishment for children. However being one of the less severe of his stunts the last and possibly most fowl deed he committed was selling some of village folk as slaves to the Goron's making them seem like criminals. Thankfully his brother told his parents on him and that led to him being expelled from the village at the age of ten.

'The Other Link' was deemed a possible reincarnation of the king of evil himself and so everyone in the village except Link who actually sought to forgive his brother gave him a bag of rupee's (mostly green) and a sword and sent him on his way. Only two people didn't want him to leave Link and the only friend 'The Other Link' had (however he regarded the 'friend' as an annoying tagger along).

So he decided to go to Hyrule town but not before he robbed an oil salesman outside a forest for all his rupees with the sword then made his way to Hyrule town. There he sold the sword and spent the rupees given to him on prostitutes and booze. Eventually he ended up broke and homeless so he started squatting inside a house full of gold and a talking gold statue. However he didn't stay for more than a week since a group of cats chased him out when he tried moving the statue to sell for more prostitutes and booze.

'The Other Link' got a job working at the castle as a porter but he was soon arrested for 'accidently' killing the Princess pet dog when he tried to break into the treasury. However after a 'seemingly' heartfelt plea for mercy the princess 'having pity on him' decided the best thing they could offer was banish him from the castle and town forever. So he was taken by the soldiers to the edge of the town limits and chased him off, eventually he changed his name to Link a little sore he was given such a moronic name from his parents decided to take his brothers. (Mostly as an alias) then after some drifting he got a job at a lake with a canon tester his job most of the time (all of the time) being shot out of the cannon. Then eventually one day the operator used an excessive amount of gunpowder and fired him clear into the epic horizon.

Level 1 – An old friend who just won't leave.

Link (although his name was 'The Other Link') fell onto the top branch of a tree which onto another tree branch, which broke onto another one, then finally he hit the ground hard on a pile of tree branches. Since Link only had three life hearts this cost him two and a half, he could tell this because he grunt incoherent obscenities as he laid there for awhile just looking at the sky. These trees were different from the ones he saw in Hyrule or around the lake, sitting up he looked around and felt the green on the trees… he found them to be spiky. Then after a while as he moved around on the branches he felt a particular sharp green on the branch caused Link to stand up in pain. Being extremely weak that cost him a quarter of a heart.

Finally being frustrated with his predicament he gave a futile strike at the base of one of the tree's only causing him to hurt his foot (gladly hitting against tree's don't make you lose hearts). So giving a frustrated cry he said in the loudest voice he could make "FUCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"! Having quite enough of the day he went into his pouch and retrieved a bottle of red booze. Drinking it down he regained all of his hearts and as he felt himself getting better he looked at the bottle and determined it was half empty (he never regards things as half full) so he put it in his pouch for later. Then giving an obnoxious belch he walked around a bit trying to get his bearings, sadly however he found nothing but dense trees and a pond nearby so giving a little sigh Link walked over to it hopefully to find a house or something near it somewhere.

He walked steadily to the pond staggering a little towards the edge of the pond where he stopped feeling a little tipsy from having some of that booze he drank earlier. Looking around then he didn't see any house, village, or town just… trees lot's and lot's of those "gods' damn trees". Then stomping his foot he gave a futile grunt and then sighed consider what he should do in this situation looking all around for something to suggest his next move, Links gave suddenly stopped at the pond. Then he saw a little of his brother, not much but a little was still notable. In truth he really admired his brother he admitted himself how he committed to doing everything right and the way it was supposed to be done. Being the favorite of many in the village he was sure himself would forgotten soon enough and nobody would even consider if he was doing okay in this world they cast him out in still young…still a boy. However he was now nineteen and seemed to be doing well, he had sex thirteen times all with different women… for money, but those were good times. Nowadays after being shot into that extremely cold and damp water in that 'crazy bastards' cannon he would spend his money and buy Zora wine to waste his life away on and give him an excuse to grope those fishy babes.

He was still whacked for doing so but at least he wasn't beaten horribly by their mates since he was such a good customer and was in a state left by their fine products. Looking at himself in the mirror like pond he saw how his eyes although as deep blue as his brothers were not as appealing as his brothers. His hair was unkempt shaggy as his brother's was done in a natural appealing fashion which made him look… 'handsome' to some of the village girls and some of the women. The similarities were ended at his own itchy, greasy looking stubble, his undefined somewhat slim yet chubby body form and his… shorter than 'average' penis.

He really envied his brother when they got older he saw… by accident his brother taking a piss and the size of it… was even bigger than dad's whose he also saw by mistake. Now he must be the desire of all the women in the morning, those differences normally pale to the most important thing… his personality. His personality was the exact opposite of Link, selfish, greedy, and drunk (often), he never really thought of it before but he as he thought of his childhood he saw so many times he could have been a better person. Take after his brother then maybe by now he could have had a wife his own children and good job, but now he has nothing… nothing at all which made him shudder miserably at the thought.

Then as he gave in to self pity he heard something rustling in the bushes turning around suddenly he stood up raising his fists defensively he waited for someone to lunge for him but hoping it was just an animal… one he could eat hopefully. However another rustle made him jump in his skin however in a long silent moment Links heart jumped as he saw someone jump from behind a tree running towards him with a face aglow.

Link almost wished it was an armed robber in fact he would prefer the robber instead it was an old annoyance. His only friend in the village, that fag Justlin who suddenly ran towards him, "Justlin!" Link cried in surprise as an almost forgotten person reappeared. Even though it was many years he remembered that girly long black hair, slim women like body, wearing woman's face dressing (make up namely mascara). Those things if they weren't queer enough Justlin also had habit of wearing a short shirt like part of his clothing instead of pants which was usually pink colored, an armless shirt matching in colors, and girl's boots.

Justlin ever since his friend left was so lonely and secretly had a deep crush on Link ('The Other Link') so when he got a little older he went looking for him. However one thing led to another and he joined a caravan in hopes of coming across him however he eventually settled in town with a profitable business hoping one day to fund a worldwide search for his old secret love. However that day he usually enjoyed after lunch to enjoy a long walk in the forest near the village he lived at and as if it was a gift from the gods he saw, Link ('The Other Link') just then and he could barely restrain himself. Dashing forward he sought to hold Link ('You know he isn't really Link so I won't keep on repeating who he is from here on') but before he could get his hands on him Link moved out of the way. Then with a frustrated act at having been fired so far away in a cannon that he must have landed in hell because Justlin was there he pushed Justlin into the pond just as Justlin grabbed at empty space.

Then after a little splash Justlin mysteriously disappeared deep into the ponds seemingly bottomless depths. Link at first after a time to make sure Justlin drowned was so happy he shuffled his feet turning himself all way around jumping in spot with both arms reaching the sky screaming "yahoo"! Link then started doing his happy dance at having such an annoying gone forever, he always wanted back at the village for Justlin to one day die and now that he has he was happy beyond words.

Although at that moment he was dancing in joy he soon heard the pond waters bubble. Then feeling his chest jump In fear thinking Justlin came back looked expectedly at the water for his faggot face to pop out however after the bubble erupted in a large pillar of water that shot into the air he saw instead… a really really really fat bitch.

She had a silver dress, golden hair, and most of a chubby face matching her obese body. Both of them for awhile looked at one another in silence then in a joyous voice she said "hehehe dear traveler I felt something drop in my pond did you leave behind a bag of a thousand rupees, a regular axe, or a darling young man".

No sooner did she finish he said hurriedly "the rupees that's what I dropped yes sir, I can take them now please".

To that she stared still smiling, but then turned into a frown with her eyes looking not amused then she said taking her happy face back on said "oh oh oh my dear traveler you obviously made a mistake you REALLY just dropped this young man didn't you now"?

Link immediately said with no hesitation "nope I didn't drop anything of the sort now I'll just take those rupees and be off then if you don't mind". To that the women put both her arms on her hips and took a more serious doubtful look, "look here guy I know you pushed that cute little guy down here and let him drown. Now instead of you taking this chance for redemption you would have him die in MY pond and take rupees that aren't even yours. NOW I am offering you one last chance say 'oh great fairy please give me back my friend' then you get your friend back you tell him you 'love him with all you heart' you fall in love kiss married happy ending all around. Now say you want him back and I better not hear 'I want the rupees instead'".

Link not taking this from her said rudely "listen here you big fat ugly bitch I don't like that fag… in fact I hate him and I would rather he go all the way to the GATES OF HELL THEMSELVES then take him back. I also have you know that even that axe would be better than that worthless piece of queer shit now I am going to say this to you 'OH BIG FAT UGLYYYY BITCH, GIVE ME THOSE RUPEES AND LET THAT WORHTLESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING, BUTT FUCKING, PIECE OF SHIT FAGGOT DIE IN HIS SHALLOW _GRAVE_'".

At first nothing happened she just smiled at Link who crossed his arms expecting those rupees however in a suddenly flash the sky darkened, the waters of the pond rose, up to the sky and turned blood red. Then upon them lowering Link saw the fairy now a demonic beast with a long monstrous neck, long mouth with rows of sharp teeth and two large red eyes.

Then as Link stood there scared out of his mind she gave a spit firing roar that made Link fall right onto his ass looking deadly pale as the demonic fairy spoke.

"_**FOOLISH MORAL"**_ the demon roared "_**YOU SEEK TO ANGER THE MIGHT FAIRY OF THE POND NOW PREPARE TO REEP MY VENGENCE I CURSE YOU! LITTLE PATHETIC MORTAL FROM HERE ON SINCE YOU LEFT A FRIEND OF YOURS TO DIE WITH NO REMORSE OR SYMPATHY FOR ALL HE HAS DONE FOR YOU I LEAVE THIS CURSE ON YOU! I SHALL RETURN THIS KIND MORTAL TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING BUT WITH THIS CURSE! THAT WHENEVER HE TOUCHES COLD WATER AS THE GRAVE YOU LEFT HIM HE WILL TURN INTO HIS INNER DEMON AND SEEK WHAT HE DESIRES FROM YOU! LIKEWISE WHEN YOU ARE SPRAYED WITH COLD WATER YOU SHALL TURN INTO WHAT BEST DESCRIBES YOU A SPOILED LITTLE CHILD! HOWEVER I AM NOT WITHOUT MERCY SO I WILL ALLOW THE BOTH OF YOU TO RETURN TO NORMAL AFTER ONE CYCLE OF MOON OR SUN WILL TURN YOU TWO TO NORMAL WHEN TOUCHED WITH WARM WATER! I SHALL LAY THIS CURSE ON YOU UNTILL THE DAY YOU WILLINGLY AND WANTFULLY LOVE HIM AS HE LOVES YOU BUT UNTIL THEN YOU SHALL REAP A FATE I DEEM WORSE TO YOU THAN DEATH! SO PROCLAIM THE GREAT FAIR"!**_

Then as if a vacuum was made into the pond it sucked in with air little pieces of the trees the darkness of the sky and the demonic fairy into its scarlet depts. Then after a gurgle of air escape its read waters settled and light returned then as it turned blue came Justlin. Justlin who was shot into the air landed right by the now on his ass Link dry as a bone lying peacefully serene. Then after a moment as Link regained his composure, Justlin woke up after opening his mouth and sounding a long yawn as he stretched his arms upwards. Then after some sleepy blinks he sat up and then looked surprised then overjoyed as he moved forward to hug Link. "Oh you..." Justlin said cutely "you saved me, my hero". Then wrapping his arms around Justlin he moved in to kiss him but Link who still hated him with a passion punched him leaving nasty bruise on Justlin cheek. Then Link stood up abruptly and walked into the trees away from the pond in fear of that fairy bitch. That earned a hurtful confused look from Justlin who said with tears forming in his eyes "what did I say? Please 'The Other-'" but Justlin was interrupted by Link who said "it's Link now alright. I also want you to know that I hate you alright and for I care you could have died in that water. In fact I hoped for it but you just… ended up out again the fact is… I HATE YOU! So do me a favor tell me where the nearest village is then drown yourself, oh and make sure that fat bitch doesn't help you. Oh wait correction make sure that fat UGLY bitch doesn't help you". Then with that admission of hate he turned towards the trees hoping to see any sign of village life.

Of course that left Justlin hurting more than he ever had before, he knew in his heart he was meant for Link and likewise for Link but, he didn't know why he hurt him so, he put his teary eyes in his hands and cried warm tears. Then after giving a deep gasp of hurt he got on his stomach feeling pain from being hurt by his love and crawled over to the pond waters where he hoped to fulfill his loved ones orders. However unheeded by Link and unknown to Justlin as Justlin touched the cold waters he instantly shivered in pain.

Link jumped in place as he heard a loud "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"! Turning around Link saw Justlin rolling over on his back from side to side in pain in face red. Tears dripping like droplets of stinging poison as he gave a finally gasp then he started to change. First his right hand writhed and pulsed in pain but then it grew long and strong with sharp shinning claws. Justlin looked in horror at his hand then at the other which soon became like the other then as he gurgled loudly his back arched upwards ripping his shirt and showing a long and growing spine. Muscles bubbled and twisted as they formed defined bodily forms gasping in pain Justlin gave a cry as his legs grew his waist twisted in shook and he grew. Tall and muscular was the basis of Justlin transformation and Link stood back in fear from this and then as he started thinking again he remembered the fairies words… that Justlin will have what he wants. Link figured it meant… revenge so not waiting for Justlin to finish transforming he ran off into the forest ignoring Justlin saying in pain "help…he-lp Link! Pl-pl-PLEASE HELP ME! IT HURTS SO MUCH HELP! HELP! HELP"!

Link ignored not caring about Justlin pain and fear at what was happening to him he just rain like a mad man through the trees. Justlin however was changing painfully his skin dying itself pale, his chest heaved and became strong and muscular, and he felt something else change. His mind started thinking more…sexual than normal more dominate as Justlin started to feel more numbness than pain as the final ends of the transformation took place. Justlin felt his ears change becoming warmer and something growing from his back, above his ass but he couldn't think beyond basic thoughts of how it all felt to think beyond to why it was happening. Then in a finally click of bones… it all stopped. Justlin stood there unsure at why he was standing, he also wondered as he looked around to see his clothes shredded except his skirt far below him, why was he so tall? Eager to know what he looked like now Justlin walked over to the pond and saw not himself but a beautiful muscular human like… Keaton. He had long golden hair that went to his waist which flowed from behind a beautiful furry golden tail. His ears were not Keaton looking gold long with black tips, the rest was human… barely, pale skin, golden eyes, and fang like teeth. He found he looked like a muscle bound cross between a Keaton and a man and somehow he approved checking out his wonderful new body. Then as he looked in the pond he saw the fair appear in the reflection and he heard like she was speaking in his mind "_what'cha wanting for boy… your true love is waiting for the taking why not go after him. Hurry the shorter the catch the sooner the prey is yours". _

Justlin smiled sensual considering what he 'could' do in this body he certainly felt stronger, faster, and more confident that he was before and the eager to mate with Link became almost unbearable. After saying "thank you kind fairy for all you have given me" he dashed off into the trees chasing after Links wonderful scent. The fairy just smiled liking that boy more than Link she remember when he fell he cried so much feeling unloved and how he wished Link would be his, of course being a caring fairy she helped the lad out. After all she wouldn't be much of a fairy if she didn't sprout love wherever she could.

Link heard close pursuit coming closer thinking he lost Justlin 'WAYYY' back there he hoped to finish his booze before finding a village. However after hearing a heated pursuit Link ran as fast as he could away from the sound. Justlin on the other hand enjoyed the chase and found it worked up his sex drive from ever step he took then after seeing Links head in the distance the desire became too great moving so fast Link couldn't see him Justlin almost instantly stood in front of Link arms open. Then in a tight loving embrace Link was lifted off the ground and his nervous head was placed lovingly on Justlin's strong chest. After a warm hug Justlin looked lovingly down at Link who prayed to gods he would make his way out of this alive (he may have prayed for protection against something else because death wasn't going to have Link here). Justlin sensed Link's nervousness so he couldn't help but give an amused smile as he held his loved one tight.

Link seeing himself not in danger and remembering that goofy queer smile of Justlin made Link a little bolder in his predicament "what the hell are you doing you faggot"! To which Justlin figured it was better to teach Link who is the dominate one in this relationship and said proudly "this" before giving Link a deep kiss.

The kiss sent a jolt of energy from mouth to toes in Links body which robbed him of all strength. Then feeling his soon to be lover go limp made Justlin so happy as he broke his kiss and found Link without any hurtful words to say but a cute horny little face.

Giving Link another kiss he lover Link to the ground, lying him down he quickly removed, Link's pants while keeping the kiss tight fearing Link would say something to spoil the moment. Then lifting the others legs Justlin brought one finger to his own mouth breaking the kiss just too wet it then went back to lip locking as he inserted the finger into Link's tight backend.

Justlin didn't want to overdo Link on the first time so he planned to stick to hard fucking and save the kinkier stuff later. After wetting Link down thoroughly which caused Link to cum almost none stop and to sough to gasp from hair from his sensitive little mouth was granted his wish when Justlin broke the kiss leaving Link breathing air deeply. Then as Link thought the worse was over he felt his legs being pulled to his sides and looking fearfully into Justlin's serious needing eyes as he soon felt Justlin fist like cock head coming in contact with his opening. The head soon slipped in thanks to Justlin super lubricating spit and Justlin forceful thrust leaving Link unable to speak jolting and holding on for dear life to Justlin feeling ever heart stopping thrust after thrust. Until the cock was entered to the hilt leaving only painful tears in Links eyes, Justlin felt a bit sorry for Link but his new masculine nature didn't care he knew Link deserved at least this and took great pride in continued thrusts into Links as who tried and hold himself together as the pain shocked his system.

Then suddenly after the first few rounds Link didn't hurt anymore… in fact after few right moves by Justlin's maneuverable cock he felt GREAT! Able to moan at least Justlin felt his cock grow several more inches as he heard Link groan and it made him so happy that tears formed in his once lonely eyes that they were of pleasure. So holding back no longer Justlin laid his full weight and power into delivering the most hard and fast thrusts he could. Link moaned and cried more and more enjoying the vulnerable, protective, and loving feeling he was in and in his mind then he grew to feel some affection for Justlin. Crying out louder he was able to say three words "Justlin…please…moreeeee"! Justlin if not for momentum would have stopped there and then from shock; his mind completely blank but he was brought back into reality by his own tears of joy.

Then saying as he re-doubled his efforts so loud and proud its echo rang for nearly a minute "I love you and you can have all of me that you want"! Then like hammers on stone Link was fucked to nearly twenty orgasm but passed out after the nineteenth one as Justlin had worn the now frail and weakened out cold Link in his arms. Then as the sun began to set and Justlin laid Link down on the ground, Justlin laid beside him then as the sun sank and the transformation turned him back almost instantly to regular human Justlin he gave a tender kiss on Links lips.

Then sitting up Justlin decided as he felt his own cum drip from his now soft cock that he better dip his hand in the pond again to give him the power to carry Link home, then as an extra thought Justlin checked Links pouch for bottle. Seeing a bottle of red booze Justlin poured it out and decided it was bettered used for more of that water for the morning since knowing Link… he might decide to kill Justlin for what he has done… after Link could start walking again of course.

Saving Game….

Authors Notes: I always wanted to make a Link fic and now I have I would like to know if I did it right though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of May 18, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

The Legend Of Zelda Links Twin Brother

Level 2 –Why Do I Cry Snow?

It was a hot summer afternoon, and Link was bed ridden after being nearly paralyzed by a fiendish monster that attacked and defiled him the night before. A nemesis of superior strength, speed, and wit a seemingly demonic beast that had captured him and is holding him captive in its lair under Link's very clear protest he voiced his anger at the monster.

The fiend had just finished feeding him a large breakfast a nice little dish of eggs, buttery toast, chewy sweet bacon, breakfast cakes with lots of cream, and a nice sweet hot drink to wash it down. After arranging Link's so he could sit up (on extra soft cushions) and given some books to read as it went back to running its business which was the only general store in town which had gear and food at inexpensive prices.

Link scowled at his captor as he was seated there in a comfortable bed hating his situation more than he cared for, "fucking Justlin I wish he would've drowned". Having such distain and anger in his voice it was clear he really hated his situation and would give an arm and a leg to be freed. However being so numb and still in pain from Justlin's raping of him in bizarre monster form he was left at his mercy. Since waking up Justlin has been glowing with the most tranquil expression being one skipping with joy and humming in blissfulness.

That only pissed Link off more as he took satisfaction ripping the books Justlin gave him to read noticing their romantic novels, and obviously have some sentimental value to him. Ripping each page out and crumpling it he spent the afternoon ripping every last page of all the books given to him and throwing them in the second floor bedroom. By the time he finished the last page it was sun set and Justlin had just closed up shop.

If you could feel a fraction of Justlin's happiness you'd never want to lose it, such a feeling would make it seem like you walking on the softest silk, make your head deliriously calm, and a smile that would bring the sun to envy at its glow.

Having spent all day dealing with his store flooding with customers he was eager for closing time so he could see Link again who he was always close to running upstairs to see at any moment but responsibility cruelly held him back. Though the working day was done, and he had just finished locking up and he ran as fast as his eager legs would move to the upstairs bedroom, where he saw a bunch of papers cover the floor. Link took a sadistic grin as he saw Justlin with a oblivious look on his face as he looked at the mess, but after picking a compelled ball of paper up he flattened it an examined its contents.

Then a flash of panic and surprise washed over his face as he looked at the papers words recognizing the print, the crumpled mess, and the empty bindings of his books and realized what happened to his precious books. With such a miserable look on his face, his eyes squinted and watered up, and his mouth gave a gaping quivery look, as little sobs and whines escaped his throat.

"M…my…my b-b-b-**boooooookkksss!**" Justlin cried as he knelt down feeling his legs give way as he tried to pick up the crumbled pages trying to flatten them out. However he let his head drop as he gave up to the fact that his most prized possessions were destroyed, he remembered how they made him laugh, cry, and cry for either happiness or sadness. However at that moment they caused him to cry in futility at the loss of something he held dear. Lifting his heavy throbbing head, he cleared tears from his eyes, to see Link grinning in satisfaction at his deed.

"L-L-Link why? I don't know… w-w-why you did this? *Sniff* I know last night I went a little over but these books are irreplaceable, and they were had such loving stories in them", said Justlin trying to compose himself. "Pfft, Like I care. If anything reading tires the mind, and makes you blind from the effort it takes to read them. I did you a favor that trash makes you faggy straighten up or you'll never find any _real love_", Link said whose intentions where just to mess around with Justlin's head.

Justlin however being a little naïve actually thought Link did this out of some bizarre kindness which was horribly far from the truth. Looking at Link with some understanding in his eyes, managing to stop being sad and getting to his legs he said blankly "your right. I am a fag aren't I? Well I… can't help being a fag… but I appreciate your efforts to make me into a stronger person. Even if it wasn't intentionally I think I might be a stronger person after this… I'll just clean this up then okay"?

Link was annoyed his tone of sarcasm hadn't made it clear that he destroyed those books out of spite and nothing more, however the diligence in which Justlin made the world seem brighter was admirable. However any kind of noble or honorable emotion was clouded by his ignorance, his anger, and his sadistic spiteful greedy nature.

Justlin was blinded by his own nature of being a loving, forgiving, caring individual to see that Link had no intention of being anything more than a hate filled individual his entire life.

That was Link to his core and that is why he said in a dead serious tone how he felt exactly about Justlin, "Justlin, I hate you". The tone made Justlin look at him shocked, "I always hated you… I never liked you. I can't believe you ignored what I said last night and turned into a freak the way that you did. If I could I would kill you, but I can barely move as it is… I wish to say this clearly so maybe you'd cut your wrists. I did not destroy those books because I had any sympathy for you; I do not have any desire to be your friend or anything more certainly not a lover. To be blunt my feelings towards you are stone set… and if you have any shame for being a _freak fag monster_ you'd kill yourself, because you'd be doing me a **big **favor now…get out of here and leave me alone".

Justlin took everything in like flood waters and to hide his pain he left the room closing the door shut behind him in a fluid dash then he broke down on his knees feeling his back arch as his stomach squeezed itself.

Feeling a sickly chill that cut into his nerves like paper thin ice making his bodily functions whither as he tensed up to the point of breaking himself apart. Unable to think any coherent thoughts he doubled over on his back and gave out a harsh cry of pain that caused his insides to constrict in pain.

Those words hurt him terribly, they took the heat from his body and left him with no warmth as he stared to freeze up and as he let the gloom of his life swallow him he let loose the squinting pain in his eyes and let those tears flow.

At first he thought it was snowing feeling that familiar cold sensation on his face, but touching his face he felt that his tears had turned cold. So cold that it felt like snow dripping from his eyes, then a familiar change came over him.

Link lay back savoring the look of complete defeat on that faggots face as he saw that that seemingly unbreakable optimism was swallowed by unbearable pain. Hopefully Link prayed to the gods, "please gods guide Justlin's hand as he slits his wrist make sure he hits a vain. Make sure his death comes quickly… but not too quickly I want him to suffer before he dies".

At that moment the door opened to the room and a large silhouette stood in the doorway as humid summer wind blew into the room from an open window. Link was immediately scared by the sight of what he feared to be a giant monster, tensing up he tried to move but his hips gave way to the pain of getting ass fucked too hard.

Link said with fear in his voice, "please… whoever you are don't kill me… kill the faggot owner he has lots of money downstairs… beat him and he'll tell you I swear". However a deep somewhat feral voice let loose an amusing chuckle, "a ha hee hee heh hmmm" as a familiar sensual deep strong voice said "don't worry I mean you no harm, I just want someone to play with". Walking out of the darkness and into the moon light that shot a ray of light into the room, Justlin in his demonic form stepped forward barely dressed. His amazing body was clothed only in rags around his groin but it only managed to hide his raging large cock which throbbed under the tight fabric. His tail rubbed it attentively as he licked his lips and got on all fours and took each step with a steady stomp of each limp till he was barely kneeling above Justlin. Licking his lips he looked down on Link who looked up in fear, as sweat covered his face and was getting the bedding wet. Justlin not wanting to have the bed so wet with sweat even before they done the dirty that they can't comfortably pass out from ecstasy on top that he ripped the blankets and sheets from the bed. Then he quickly stripped Link who barely recognized his shirt being lifted over his legs but felt his waist lift up and his thud back down to the ground as his pants were pulled off, pain numbed his waist them.

Justlin even though he was a sexual beast look worried at the pain in Link's ass bringing his face to Link's he nuzzled gently with Link trying to soothe him. However Link immediately tensed up as he fear the queer monster would start biting at him leaving his "mark" all over his body. However Justlin had another idea to please Link… since it was clear Link's ass can't take him every time he may need to (at least when Link's ass isn't in pain) let Link penetrate him.

This was a fantasy of his every since he recognized the wonder of self pleasure… shivering at the idea as he wagged his tail in joy at the idea. "What are you going to do you monster?" Link screamed in fear as Justlin simply kissed gently at his cheek and neck. Justlin simply hushed him and nuzzled his face on his chest "don't worry love" Justlin said soothingly "I won't enter you this time".

He could feel Link loosen up and some composure settled over Link's face still holding a worried expression as he Justlin removed his rags around his groin to let the heave organ hit the floor with a noise of dense impact. The sight of it made Link close his eyes and hide his face in the pillows, Justlin didn't like the fear Link gave off he made himself a little nervous and angry. However still aware that he is pretty intimidating when he gets like this he simply removed Link's underwear to let Link's little guy (emphasis on little) out which he took in his hand, messaging it in his strong fist he place his face to Link's hearing his breathe quicken.

The night was hotter than usual it made Justlin's throat dry and made him sweat droplets that gleamed off his now god like body. Breathing harshly he thirsted for some moisture so taking his hand he moved Link's head and brought it to his own and forced a deep kiss. Sucking in the salvia in his mouth, and tightening his tongue around Link's he made Link shiver in pleasure as he tried to struggle, Justlin nearly got so blissful in the kiss that he nearly forgot to let Link catch his breath.

Gasping loudly as he in took air, Justlin licked Link's throat as he felt Link's defenses break down entirely. "Link… I wish you were always this nice" Justlin said as he embraced Link with one arm and teased his ass with the other. Trying to loosening himself up for a letting Link enter him, Justlin didn't really care for any kind of lube when it came to himself receiving since he enjoyed the rough entering. It made him feel every bit of his partner, then after getting himself ready to be penetrated he crouched himself above Link's now throbbing (but still small) erection.

Justlin got it in all at once which made him say in confused "is it in yet"? However the meaning of those words struck Link's ego now broken from Justlin's erotic he looked mad as hell at Justlin as he said with a deep throaty tone "_**what does that mean**_"? Justlin now sitting on Link's tiny cock blushed as he looked ashamed for mentioning something shameful like that for Link, looking down avoiding those glaring eyes.

"I knew a faggot like you wouldn't be satisfied with a **normal** sized cock" Link said diluted at what normal was as he pushed a non-resistant Justlin from his cock. Then turning over on his side he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep straight away hiding his deep shame and embarrassment at having such a tiny cock.

Justlin sensed Link's sadness of this and that robbed him of the mood, sitting up he waited for Link to go to sleep which took awhile since Link was fighting back tears and nursing a large hole in his sacred ego. Justlin didn't approve of how Link too pride or shame in different things, but he did feel terrible for doing much worse to Link than simply physical violation. Grimly he may have ripped off Link's rose tinted glasses and shown him as the pathetic person he truly was, Justlin never thought of Link as pathetic. However the he was aware of Link's 'indiscretions' he knew it was because of his childhood. He remember once that Link was not as bad as he was later on when he was kid what happened was facing the fact that he was not like his brother. In every way he was weaker, uglier, and not as pure and that made him think he should live up to their expectations and more. The day Link heard his parents say he was a "mistake" was the day he turned to be the villages little monster.

Shutting himself in a wall of self inflation, enlarged ego, and selfish nature he protected himself from the village people's words. Looking over at Link's sleeping face he saw them wet with tears leaking out and that made him cry tears of his own as he rubbed his eyes and cursed himself for his words. Lying down beside Link hugging his back to his chest he nuzzled his face at the back of Link's head as he gave a deep sigh of regret.

Link may be a selfish, evil, bigoted, jerk at times but… if he wasn't that he would be little else, except an inadequate son of parents who ignored and disowned him.

However unknown to Justlin he had led Link to the road of understanding himself more and come to terms with his childhood pain…. HAHAHAHAHAHHHA, no I'm just kidding this guy is too far gone to be any good now.

Or is it? You know people say that beyond certain point it's too late to go back that pure evil cannot be good and pure good cannot be corrupted. They are white and black, Yin and Yang that concept although suggests a little good and a little bad. Some people believe that this only speaks of a set of morals that one holds dear to themselves, but this is often confused when someone takes on a guise of a different color its harder to differentiate. Some may appear to be a black sheep of a family but may be a white sheep in black sheep's clothing and it takes a beast's swipe to make them discard the masquerade.

Link or 'The Other Link' is either a black sheep, or a white sheep hiding under the disguise of a black sheep it sometimes happens that if someone hides behind a disguise that they become what their pretending to be its only a matter of time.

I wonder if the time came when Link had to choose between being good or evil, or rather doing what he's been doing since childhood or do what he always wanted to do will he do it?

Nothing is more crumpling than being something your now even if you don't want to be what you are its still hardest thing to do and even harder to be strict about.

…Saving Game.

Authors Note: sorry my updates are taking so long, my laptop screen broke and I have to borrow a friends, he uses it all day and I can only use it if he isn't jacking off in front of it… but don't tell him I said that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of May 18, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

The Legend Of Zelda Links Twin Brother

Level 3 – Justlin Dies And Link Becomes A Worthless Drunk

…..Mister Five inputs cheat (IWANTMYYAOIHAPPYENDING!)

…reloading level please do not disconnect from power source…..

Now Loading

Level 3Y – When Life Gives You Lemon.

Mister Five "Yes I am a cheater so what? Are you going to complain"?

Justlin woke up he noticed he had been crying in his sleep, the tears felt colder than before and he noticed with aching eyes that it was already dawn. His tail rubbed at his cold thighs and he snuggled with Link for warmth as he was never a morning person, specifically the early morning. It wasn't till he thought of having a nice cup of hot tea that he realized… "my tail" he said in a startled voice as he looked himself over sitting up in bed.

He was still in his inner demonic state having not changed back from last night, the spell should have ended by now. It wasn't till the tears started to drip down his cheek that he thought that maybe because he had those cold drops of water on him that it instantly turned him back into a beast while he slept.

Justlin cursed himself for being so emotionally weak that he cried in bed, looking over at Link he noticed that Links eyes had tear stains on them. Brushing Link's sleeping face gently he gave him a small good morning kiss before he started to consider his position.

First off his appearance would scare his customers and cause them to rally against him with pitch forks and torches. The best thing was to close shop for the day and put up a sign saying it's because of an illness. That would keep out most people… … but what to do with those mothers. All the village mothers and elderly women will worry for him; ever since he came there they treated him like a son and or grandson. Whenever he was sick they would bring him food, medicine, and whatever they were willing to give. The only thing he wanted that they'd never give was privacy which made him depressed to think about him having to deceive them all in order to protect himself.

So as he got up and had himself prepped for the morning he had to find the looses fitting clothes he could find to wear not wanting to be walking around naked because even though he had a different body he was starting to feel like his timid self. The realization of him being naked made him shameful of his state so he covered himself to the best of his ability and came up with the best excuse he could come up for closing. Taking out a sign he drew the curtains on all the windows locked the doors and made up a sign to read 'the shop owner and occupant is not here right now he's out on a trip friends are staying here while he's gone please come back later'. Then signing it so they'd know it was from him, he only hoped that none of the townspeople would bother his "guests" he figured the best thing was to ignore any calls from the people or their attempts to get his or Link's attention. Having then spent much of the early morning cleaning the stock room and cleaning up around his shop he then started to notice for the first time that his hearing was extremely sensitive to curtain things. In specifically he could heart Link upstairs giving a yawn and moving about in the bed, Justlin had nearly forgotten what happened the night before as he raced up the stairs. However with a fading smile on his face Justlin remembered almost instantly as he looked at Link's frightened face. A glum expression made his facial expressions droop down as his eyes squinted in sorrow trying to prevent any overwhelming sense to break down and cry come over himself.

Justlin saw himself as weak not even worthy to consider himself a possible love interest for Link, if he had any chance for him to make Link see him as a possible partner he needed not to be so easily brought to tears. Fixing his expression to a more sensual face he walked over to the bed and sat next to Link who still couldn't manage to move, from his hips still be so sore.

Link soon understood that Justlin was not interested in sex right then so he relaxed a bit and sat back as he heard Justlin's tail flap on the mattress. It was several minutes of silence and personal reflection, Link resolved after he acted like a "pussy" last night he would resolve to delude himself into thinking it never happened. Justlin sensed the notion from Link and resolved to just go with the flow at the moment just cater to any responsible need or want to Link from food to basic human contact.

For that moment Link was so worn from emotionally being put down that he was not aware that he should verbally rebuke Justlin who put an arm around him and laid his tail to rest on his lap.

***  
From the village Justlin worked and lived there was a port to the north where smoke rose to the sky black and intimidating as the screams that once cried out during the day ended as the massacre ended. For after a half hour the entire port was raided, destroyed, and its ruins taken over by the pirates of Conrad Island. The ship they sailed was called 'The Perfection' captained by Captain Buck Portigo the most feared man of all the seas in the world.

Having been rumored to be so ruthless that he never left a survivor (however he had been noted to miss a few now and again). That time though he didn't miss one man, women, and after having his way with the children he killed them. A very sick sadistic man indeed, one who kills by torture and never just lets one die easily.

The port was littered with the sun boiling bodies and innards of the town's people as they were set aflame by the crew of the Perfection ordered by Captain Buck Portigo.

Being a relative short man with a very round body, he would seem unintimidating at first however being stronger and more ruthless in person than one can expect he moved around with a plump body. Round hand, with a deflated chin bristling with peach fuzz hair, his black captain's hat with gold inlays hid his balding red hair which was the color of his chin hair. Peach colored hair, large round body, short legs, small feet, and tiny hands with stubby fingers. Wearing expensive captains clothes a red captain's jacket with gold inlays, with long sleeves covering his short arms, over large boots covering his tinny feet, and where he tucked in his loose fitting pants.

Captain Buck had a crew of the most blood thirsty moblins, humans, and assorted monsters to sail with him on his galleon type vessel armed like his crew to the teeth with weapons to sink any enemy vessel. He often used its fire power to raid ports for their supplies and goods which he stockpiled on his fortress on 'The Island Of Black Fog'. Which was only sailable with Captains Buck special compass and his special telescope with a lens that shows him any false images the fog produces, walking out of a inn Captain Buck looked at his crew with tiny brown eyes with a mug of beer in his hand.

Walking in between his crew with his green teeth he said laughing to himself in his high pitched voice, "men I suppose you wonder why we raided this" his voice had a curtly tone to it as he addressed his crew.

"Well the truth is gentlemen that this port was just a convenient stop on our way south, where once we reach a curtain village we'll find our old friend. I think you all remember a drifter you men met right. We were travelling by foot in order to find the treasure we spent so much blood to find, do you remember a Mister Link. A crafty, deviant little man who said after gouging our purses for petty rupees, 'go north till you find a cave', right? Well once there what did we find gentlemen… nothing but in fact he has given us into the hands of the foulest beast those who survived ever encounter" a round of disproving grunts and talk was heard among the crew. "EIGHTEEN WHEN IN, only three left" Captain Buck shouted as he riled his crew into a frenzy.

"Well men I know where he is right now… our recent trip to Lake Hylia let me know the precise location of that twit. The cannon operator loaded him in and shot him far into the distance but with some… persuasion he gave me the most likely course of the dim witted cheating scut", Captain Buck said foaming at the mouth.

"Now, I'll tell you where to find him but when you do…" Captain Buck's voice was dark and the tone sounded in a shrill shout "BEAT HIM, BREAK HIS BONES… _**BUT BRING HIM TO ME ALIVE"!**_

Justlin door had some odd knocks at the door of a concerned (nosey rather) citizen of the village who wanted to know exactly who was staying at his place. However no answer was returned, Justlin found it disturbing when he and Link were eating a lunch he made. Link finished his lunch long after Justlin who ate his quick and with eager ferocity. Link Yawned loudly as Justlin took the dishes downstairs in the kitchen and returned in a few sleepy blinks of Link's eyes as he laid back and thought of taking a nap.

Justlin being an eager little beast jumped on the bed next to Link and cuddled next to him, Link being sleepy was not able to put up much of a verbal assault. "Can you please keep to yourself faggot I'm too tired for this" Link said as he rolled over and covered himself in a comfy quilt wrapping himself snuggly in the bed.

Ignoring Link's words Justlin just nuzzled in closed wrapping a strong arm around Link pulling him close, however before Link could object he was somewhat hypnotized by Justlin smooth even beating of his chest. Which reminded him of a blissful moment when he was in a safe warm spot, safe, and secure with all things about him uncertain and with so much yet to come in his before life.

Link was blank minded as he went straight to sleep followed soon after by Justlin who kept him warm and content in his dreamless rest.

Awakening later that night, Link felt a heavy warm body holding him half laying on him; Link couldn't form any vocal sound due to his dry throat from the humid night, and the warm place he was sleeping. Moving out of under Justlin, Link then managed to wiggle out of Justlin's arms as he got up to get some water in the kitchen reservation. After he quenched his thirst with the warmer than usual water he was going upstairs when he noticed some footsteps upstairs. Link stood still in the stairway as he let those footsteps come to him not wanting to make an effort to run away in a futile effort or come closer to that sound.

Link looked to the ground as he heard the footsteps stop a step higher than him, then feeling that warming aura Justlin gave off Link shuddered fearing what might happened. It was that moment he realized his hips didn't hurt as much anymore and that he was able to walk and feared that he would be bed ridden again. Justlin felt that concern and decided to comfort him by saying "don' worry I don't want to get romantic with you tonight". Justlin stretched wearily and turned towards the bedroom and glanced back and asked sleepily "are you coming back to bed"?

Normally the first thing out of Link's mouth would be "fuck off fag" in that situation, but Link was starting to get used to the food and the nice bed, and since Justlin seems not to be a complete nymphomaniac then he could try at least mooching Justlin for all that he is worth. Then once he had enough to carry on his back he would then try and sneak off when Justlin wasn't a feral beast. So seeing what was given to him Link just walked off to bed with Justlin and they lied down on the bed and just let the weariness weaken their natural resistance.

Link curled up again on the bed and didn't have the strength to rebuke Justlin who held him close to his chest as his tail wrapped around him and breathed soothing warming breath on the back of his head.

It made Link sickly but warm at the same time like the lemonade drink he had one time. He thought it was sour enough for him to hate it but sweet enough to save his total damnation of the drink. On the whole Justlin felt the same with only one difference despite drinking past the tongue tingling sourness and savored the moments of sweetness.

I guess the best saying for this situation was, "when life gives you lemons".

After that it's up to you what you want to make out of a sour situation.

Link was going straight to sleep but he felt a gripping hand press on his stomach and move its way down to his groin area. Struggling briefly but he found himself being overcome by his bodies own sensitivity when he felt a strong hand grip his co…..

….when he felt a strong hand grip his co…

…grip his co…

Game Freezes.

Mister Five "fucking cartridge, I should have made this into a disk based yaoi game… but fucking "no" I said "the N64 had the most memorable Zelda game". Well Twilight Princess did have a sexier Link. I am just surprised that this froze during the good part.

*Sigh* all well, (*blowing in cartridge then tapping it on palm*).

Okay no centering the game and…

Uploading last saved".

Playing through game, playing through and… oh shit this is going to suck.

…he felt a strong hand grip his cock, protesting with hampered groans did little to dissuade Justlin.

However before he could continue they heard from what seemed like dead silence before break into a series of shouts and cries for help.

…Saving Game.

Note: If my readers are enjoying this fic let me know.


	4. Hiatus

Permanent And Indefinite Hiatus for I don't know how long.

I had a drive before readers, I was writing for a purpose…but let's face since "I'm Dating Freddy" I've been turning blanks. Consider all other stories on hiatus and those done fluke or just a onetime thing. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to explain it so just let it be for a while.


End file.
